


Ice Before the Flames

by SerenityJay



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Icefoot AU, Scourge joins Thunderclan AU, Thunderclan!Scourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityJay/pseuds/SerenityJay
Summary: Tiny was just a normal house cat, living with his Papa, their housefolk and his new brother Rusty. But when he finds himself alone in the forest with a hungry kit Tiny's choice will alter not just his and Rusty's lives, but the lives of every cat in the forest.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 210





	1. Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So! This has become something of my baby recently, but the Thunderclan!Scourge au, or Icefoot AU as I've been calling it, is inspired by this post from Marymsjay-warriors-art on tumblr: https://marymsjay-warriors-art.tumblr.com/post/169791562555/ok-au-where-scourge-joins-thunderclan-and-becomes. I can't promise a particular update schedule, and this will likely include my own headcanons, but I hope you enjoy!

Tiny stumbled as the kit in his jaws squirmed again, mewing weakly. Setting the kit down to prevent dropping him, Tiny curled around him, trying to offer comfort to the scared and likely hungry kit. They'd crossed some sort of boundary, he could smell it, even as tired as he was, and it couldn't be to long before they'd be found. Another weak mew from his little brother had Tiny tucking the two of them under a bush nearby, trying to avoid the worst of the early newleaf cold, only getting worse as sunset wore on. After a short time the kit fell asleep, kneading against Tiny's belly, likely wishing for his mother. 

A rush of scents hit him then, familiar to that border they'd crossed, and Tiny shot to his paws, crouching in front of the bush just in time for a group of cats to appear from between the trees. At the lead was a tabby, a blue-grey she-cat bounding after him with a golden tom behind her.

"I told you I smelled something!" The tabby cried, looking to the two older cats as they observed Tiny.

"Well done Runningpaw." The she-cat meowed, using her tail to push the younger cat back. "What is a kittypet doing on Thunderclan territory?"

"I..." Tiny froze, he didn't really have a plan to be honest. He just couldn't be in the house, not with Rusty.

"Well?"

"I don't know!" He yelped, crouching down further. "My father and our housefolk are gone!" The she-cat looked startled, and the younger tom bristled behind her.

"You're alone?" The tom spoke then, his voice gentle. Tiny nodded, trying to step back subtly as he realized just how big the tom was, but his paw hit the ball of fluff behind him, startling a mew from Rusty, and causing him to freeze again. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rusty mewed again, louder, as if to protest his brother's hiding him. Damn kit didn't know they were faced with wild cats.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Runningpaw spoke up, peering around the two older cats.

"It sounds like a kit." The she-cat spoke then, eyes narrowed. 

"And if it is?" Tiny hissed, pinning his ears and placing himself fully between the three and his brother. The two older cats looked surprised, but Runningpaw scowled.

"We wouldn't hurt a kit!"

"You're forest cats, they've hurt kits before." Tiny hissed again. "Spots said a forest cat told his kit to attack him just for being in their territory!"

"No one in Thunderclan would-!" 

"Runningpaw, hush." The she-cat spoke then, stepping forward. "I'm sure you've heard quite some tales, but I promise you, we won't hurt you, or any kit with you." Tiny narrowed his eyes, but a plaintive meow from Rusty had him shifting closer, trying to comfort his brother despite his anxiety. "It sounds young."

"He is." Tiny confirmed, eyeing her cautiously. "Papa only brought him home a few days ago, his Mama's housefolk didn't want him, so our housefolk was feeding him."

"He must be hungry." She meowed, and Tiny saw the tom and Runningpaw exchange glances. "He definitely sounds too young to be away from his mother." Tiny hunched closer over Rusty, ears pinned and eyes darting between the three cats. 

"We'll leave, just, please, don't hurt him." He mewed, feeling the exhaustion hit him, unsure where they would go.

"Runningpaw, go back to the camp, tell the Queens that I have a favor to ask of them and let Spottedleaf know that we have someone in need of shelter." The she-cat meowed then, sending the younger tom running with a simple order. "What is your name, kittypet?"

"...Tiny?" He mewed, bewildered as the golden tom purred in amusement.

"Well Tiny, we certainly aren't the kind of cats to send a hungry kit into the cold. Come with us, we'll get him fed."

"You will?" Tiny's head shot up, ears pricked and eyes wide.

"Yes." She smiled at him, and looked to the tom. "Lionheart and I will help you back to camp. Can we carry him?"

"No." Tiny felt that fear stab again. "He's my brother, so he's my responsibility." Tiny stated, stepping back into the bush to pick up Rusty again, pushing his sore legs to stand again. 

"Of course. Lionheart, let's go." The two cats walked on either side of him, leading the way through the thick forest. Tiny felt himself flagging, belly tightening with hunger and jaws sore from holding the now squirming kit, but refused to put him down even as he slowed, lagging behind the two older cats. After a longer walk that Tiny wanted to think about, they made their way down into a ravine, the sandy soil slipping under Tiny's tired paws as they pushed through some gorse into a large clearing colored red by the deep colors of sunset.

"Bluestar!" A call came from a large bramble bush nearby, a pale grey she-cat trotting out. "You had a favor to ask?" The darker she-cat smiled, touching noses with the newcomer. 

"I do, Willowpelt. Do you think you have milk enough for an extra kit?" The she-cat looked confused before she looked to Tiny and Rusty. "He's been separated from his mother."

"Of course, Bluestar." She meowed, stepping around the other she-cat to look at Tiny. "Hello, young one. Do you mind if I take him to the nursery, my kit is there, as are the other queens and kits. He'll be safe." Her voice was soft, and Tiny searched her blue eyes for any sign of a lie before gently setting Rusty down.

"Promise you won't hurt him?" 

"I swear." Willowpelt was solemn, and Tiny nodded, watching intently as the she-cat picked up Rusty and disappeared into the bramble bush.

"Willowpelt is a great mother, and has been a brave warrior for several moons. Your brother will be safe." Bluestar meowed to him, jolting him from his thoughts. He nodded to her, and shrunk when he realized that other cats in the clearing were eyeing them.

"Bluestar!" Another voice caught Tiny off guard, scurrying behind Bluestar as he saw a tortoiseshell tom trotting up. Sharp amber eyes glanced at Tiny before looking to the she-cat. "We wondered what was going on when Runningpaw came back alone, talking about kittypets and the queens."

"Sorry to worry you, Redtail." She purred. "We ran into Tiny and his brother on patrol."

"And couldn't leave a kit to starve." The tom finished, smiling. "Suppose we should find a place for Tiny, and perhaps some fresh-kill?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Redtail." Bluestar meowed, watching the tom trot off, calling over a few other cats. "Redtail is my deputy, his word is second only to mine here." She eyed Tiny.

"I see why his name is Redtail." Tiny shocked himself with the statement, surprising a purr from Lionheart and Bluestar as his ears flattened in embarrassment.

"It is distinctive." Lionheart commented, smiling at Tiny. "How old are you?"

"... six moons?" Tiny eyed the tom, who glanced at Bluestar. 

"Barely as old as our apprentices." She nodded, but turned away when someone else called for her, a dark brown tabby across the clearing.

"Lionheart, can you take Tiny to get some fresh-kill?"

"Of course." He nosed Tiny away as Bluestar trotted towards the tom. 

"There... there are so many cats."

"Most of them are warriors, those who hunt and defend the clan, like myself." Lionheart stated as they reached a pile of prey. He plucked a mouse and a shrew from the pile, dropping the mouse in front of Tiny.

"I... I've never had fresh-kill." Tiny mewed, pinning his ears with shame as he looked up at Lionheart. The older tom just purred, bending to take a bite of the shrew.

"Give it a try, I'm sure you'll like it." As he bent to take a bite, Tiny eyed the rest of the cats in the clearing. Runningpaw was sitting by a brown she-cat and tabby tom by a tree stump, he and the she-cat wrestling. Bluestar was laying near the massive rock in the clearing, sharing prey with Redtail and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I've never seen so many cats living together." He whispered to Lionheart as they ate. 

"Have you told him that this isn't even the only clan, yet?" Tiny yelped in shock as another cat stepped up next to Lionheart, a similarly colored she-cat. "Sorry to startle you."

"There... there are more clans?!"

"Three others." She stated, purring as Lionheart gave her a light nudge. She introduced herself as Goldenflower, Lionheart's littermate, and the two explained the clans to Tiny. Finally relaxing with the littermates, Tiny felt himself starting to lull into sleep when someone gently nosed him in the side.

"Come with me, we have a nest for you." Tiny blinked blearily up at Redtail before pushing himself to his paws to trudge tiredly after the deputy as he slipped into a fern tunnel, nosing Tiny over to a nest of moss that the younger tom fell into gratefully. "We'll talk with you in the morning, sleep." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny learns a little more about clan life, and plans for his future

Tiny woke slowly, sore legs complaining as he stretched, letting out a small groan as he blinked his eyes open. Still bleary with sleep Tiny blinked in confusion at the nest of moss below him, the faint sounds of cats nearby reaching his ears as he woke. 

"Good to see you're awake." Tiny bolted awake then, scrambling to his paws and staring at the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat that had spoken. "Sorry, I didn't intend to startle you." Tiny stared at her a moment longer, tired mind finally catching up with reality, before he let his fur lay flat.

"Sorry, I... forgot where I was..." The she-cat gave him a gentle smile as she padded over, nosing at his pelt.

"You had quite a day yesterday. I'm sure you were not expecting to wake to a stranger."

"... Can I go see Rusty?"

"Of course, just keep an ear out, Bluestar will want to talk to you today." The she-cat purred, and Tiny perked up, purring back as he turned to slip through the fern tunnel into the open ravine clearing. Pausing a moment, Tiny looked around the clearing, watching as many cats padded about. Near the entrance to the camp Redtail was talking with a small group of cats before the three split off. The first, the dark brown tabby tom, called across the clearing to another dark tabby and a pale brown tom who trotted to join him as he left. The second, a white tom, padded over to a pale golden tabby and a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, a dusky brown she-cat trotting up as he spoke to them before the four cats left the camp. The third cat, a white she-cat, padded over to Lionheart and Goldenflower, the three cats also leaving camp shortly after.

"Border and hunting patrols." Tiny yelped as another cat meowed next to him, a pale-grey tabby she-cat with a tail like it came from a different cat, a pale reddish orange. "You must be one of the kits Bluestar and Lionheart brought home yesterday. Redtail was sending out the dawn patrols."

"Patrols?"

"To mark and check the borders, plus a hunting patrol. We have patrols at dawn, sunhigh, and sunset typically, plus hunting patrols through the day." She sat next to him, nodding to Redtail as the tom padded over to join them.

"Rosetail, how are things in the elder's den?"

"Oh, fine. Halftail and One-eye are complaining about their joints again, old bats."

"I seem to remember someone complaining about her aching joints just a few days ago." The tortoiseshell tom teased, purring when she puffed up. "But you and Adderfang are adjusting well?"

"You're father is fine, Redtail." Rosetail purred. "I know you worry about him, but he's enjoying the chance to tease the other old warriors." 

"Good, I'm glad." Redtail seemed to relax, glancing over at a group of cats nearby. Tiny could see the graying fur on their muzzles, the way that a black tom winced when he laid down in the sunny patch nearby. "If you want, Tiny, the elders would probably be thrilled to tell you some stories. The apprentices are out training during the day, and most of the kits are still too young."

"Fuzzypelt has been complaining non stop about how bored he is." Rosetail confirmed, the black tom that Tiny had spotted looking over at them. 

"... would the Queens be upset if I went to see Rusty first?" Tiny mewed, ears lowered as he looke d up at Redtail. The tom purred, glancing over at the nursery. 

"As long as you don't wake anyone, I can't see why they would. I'm sure Willowpelt won't be bothered." Tiny perked up, bounding from between the older cats towards the nursery. Tiny slid through the entrance, the warmth and milk-scent immediately soothing, reminding him of his own mother. There were three queens, at the far end of the den was a dusky brown she-cat, still asleep with her kits tucked against her. Willowpelt and a grey tabby she-cat were awake, talking quietly until they spotted Tiny. Willowpelt purred, uncurling her tail from around her to reveal Rusty and her own kit.

"Good morning, Tiny."

"Good morning Willowpelt." Tiny mewed, padding over to sit at her side, noting the other queen watching him intently. "I hope he isn't any trouble?"

"Of course not." Willowpelt purred again, allowing her tail to rest over Rusty and her own grey kit's backs as they nursed. "He didn't even fuss."

"Unlike Graykit." The other queen commented, seeming to relax as Tiny settled in next to Willowpelt. "His mewling woke Sandkit, and we're lucky she didn't wake the whole camp!" She looked down at her own kit fondly, a pale ginger tabby. 

"So, all clan kits are 'kit'?" Tiny asked, lowering his ears when the other she-cat looked at him.

"Yes, for their first six moons, all clan kits. At six moons, they become an apprentice and take the title 'paw'."

"Like Runningpaw? He's an apprentice?"

"Exactly." Willowpelt stated, brushing his back with her tail. "He's Bluestar's apprentice. Every apprentice is given a mentor, either one of the clan's warriors, or the medicine cat."

"So, how do you get your full names? Who chooses them?"

"The leader chooses an apprentices full warrior name when they finish training. Sometimes they take suggestion from others in the clan, like the apprentice's mentor, mother or father. Some apprentices ask to be named something in particular, and if the reason is sound and the name earned, the leader may agree."

"Other cats are named for a special feature, like Smallear or when One-eye was Whiteeye." The other she-cat finished, purring. "Longpaw is probably going to be Longtail, Robinwing said as much when she named him."

"His tail is... abnormally long." Tiny jolted in place, his tail fluffing at the groggy voice of the dark she-cat in the back of the den. 

"I'm so sorry, I hope we didn't wake you-"

"Calm down." She meowed soothingly, smiling warmly as she stretched carefully, faint mews coming from her own kits as they were jostled. "I slept later than intended anyways."

"Getting lazy are you Robinwing?" The speckled tabby she-cat purred.

"Oh hush." Robinwing purred back as she settled back down to allow her kits to nurse. "Who is this?"

"Tiny, one of the kits Bluestar brought home yesterday." Willowpelt introduced, nudging him gently. "Tiny, Robinwing and Brindleface."

"Nice to meet you." Tiny bowed his head, recalling Papa's lessons on manners. The three she-cats purred.

"What a polite little tom!"

"Oh he's such a sweet kit!"

"Already charming our Queens, Tiny?" Tiny whirled, careful to not step on Rusty as Bluestar slipped into the nursery, a fond smile on her face as she nuzzled Brindleface's ear. 

"Of course he is!" Willowpelt purred back. "I suppose you'll be stealing him from us?"

"I'm afraid so, though we can be certain he'll come back." Tiny relaxed as the leader looked at him warmly. "Come with me, Tiny."

"Yes Bluestar." The queens purred again as he slipped out of the den behind the blue-grey she-cat, padding through the camp towards a den near the large rock. The cats around them eyed Tiny as they padded by. 

"You've been learning about clan life?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And do you have an opinion?"

"Its... a lot to take in. But," Tiny looked back towards the nursery and the Elders. "you seem happy."

"This is how we have lived for as long as any cat knows. From the times of Thunderstar himself." Bluestar commented taking a seat next to the den entrance, nodding to Redtail as he passed by. "Do you have plans for where you will go from here?"

"... not really." Tiny laid his ears flat as she looked at him. 

"You said your father's housefolk are gone, what of your mother?"

"Mama's housefolk don't keep kits, or let her out of the house anymore." The leader frowned. "She had me, Socks and Roxy, but they didn't want her to have any more kits, so she has to stay indoors."

"Twolegs are... strange."

"Yeah." Tiny watched as Bluestar looked out over the clan, the tortoiseshell she-cat that had greeted him when he woke talking eagerly with the Queens, nosing Rusty with a purr Tiny could hear from across the clearing. Bluestar looked back at Tiny then, and sighed.

"I need to talk with Redtail, but you and Rusty are welcome to stay for now."

"You must be kidding Bluestar." The two of them startled, looking to the entrance of the camp as the first patrol returned, the brown tabby looking at Tiny in disdain. "Taking in a pair of kittypets?"

"One of them is a kit, Tigerclaw."

"Kit or not, they're not clanborn. After leafbare we have a hard enough time feeding out clan, let alone a pair of kittypets."

"You would have be throw a pair of kits out on their own?" Bluestar asked, and Tiny realized the clan around them was watching now. The raised voices of Bluestar and Tigerclaw drawing the queens from the nursery, Willowpelt looking nervously to the other two queens. Redtail and the elders watching from their den, a few of the elders mewing between themselves. The clan was gathering around them as Tigerclaw and Bluestar continued to argue, Bluestar's voice calm but stern.

"What are you going to do about this, Tiny?" A voice meowed behind him, and Tiny froze. "If Tigerclaw and those who agree with him get their way, you and your brother will be chased from the clan. Will you allow that?" Tiny stared at the tom, then looked back to the nursery, seeing Willowpelt with Rusty at her paws.

"You... you can't throw him out!" Tiny finally found his voice, yowling at the dark tabby and placing himself between the tom and his brother. "Throw me out, fine, but Rusty can't survive out there! He's too little." 

"It's not our responsibility to raise a kittypet." Darkstripe hissed, scowling at Tiny from Tigerclaw's side. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet." Tiny felt the eyes of the clan on him, planting himself over his mewling little brother and glaring back at Darkstripe and Tigerclaw. 

"Will you allow this?" The voice behind him spoke again, a quiet murmur that it seemed only he could hear. "They can all smell your fear. Will you back down from the challenge, or prove your worth?"

Tiny glanced back at the cats behind him, Willowpelt and the queens standing before the nursery. The grey she-cat met his eyes and Tiny knew, just knew, no one would get to Rusty without having to face the queen. 

Without thinking another moment, Tiny let out a caterwaul as he leapt at the older tom. Darkstripe, not having expected a collared kittypet to be willing to attack him, reeled back, hissing and knocking Tiny aside with a heavy blow from his paw. Tiny felt fur and skin part under the warrior's claws, but scrambled back to his paws, pouncing onto the dark warrior's side and digging his claws and teeth in. Startled yowls sounded around them as Darkstripe and Tiny became a roiling mass of dark fur and screeching yowls. Tiny could only feel his fury, his fear fading as he dug claws and teeth into the pelt of the tom who would leave his brother to die. 

But Darkstripe was a seasoned warrior, compared to Tiny's six moons of life, lack of combat training. It was only a matter of time before the older tom gained the advantage back. Another scratch down his side sent Tiny sprawling back, only to be pinned with Darkstripe's paw on his chest, teeth on the collar. 

Tiny was choking, the material of the collar tightening around his neck sending him into a panic, thrashsing against the older tom and pushing back.

With a snap that seemed to echo in the clearing, Tiny's head hit the ground and Darkstripe reeled back. Shaking his head and scrambling back to his paws, Tiny panted as he watched Darkstripe toss the collar to the ground between them. The older tom had his own fair share of scratches, a prominent scratch down the side of his muzzle bleeding sluggishly. The warrior snarled, expression murderous, and bunched his legs to pounce.

Before he got the chance, a yowl from above them sounded, all eyes turning to Bluestar as she stood atop the stone overlooking the clearing.

"Enough, Darkstripe, Tiny has proven himself willing to fight for his kin, and his beliefs. After a leaf-bare like this, we have so few kits and apprentices that a cat with these qualities cannot be just tossed out." She stated, loud enough for the rest of the camp to hear. "Besides that, the warrior code calls upon us to protect all kits, regardless of clan affiliation." The she-cat stood tall and proud, eyes meeting Tiny's with an assessing look. "I ask the clan, does anyone oppose this young cat becoming a warrior of Thunderclan?" 

Tiny felt his heart thudding in his chest, the silence seeming to stretch on as he watched Bluestar in shock. A warrior? Him? Darkstripe's hiss seemed to be the only sound in the clearing as the other cats looked amidst one another. Tiny looked back towards Willowpelt and his brother, seeing her, a white tom, and Redtail watching intently, Rusty tucked safely in her paws.

"Then, Tiny, I offer you the chance to train as a warrior of Thunderclan. You will be expected to learn the Code, defend and hunt for your clan. Will you accept?" Bluestar spoke again, and Tiny looked back at her, chest swelling when he saw the confidence in her eyes. 

"Yes. I would be honored." Tiny pushed every ounce of sincerity he could into the words, standing and raising his chin, baring his freed neck. 

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Icepaw, an apprentice of Thunderclan. Redtail, as my deputy, I will entrust you with Icepaw's training. I have seen you take on this role with pride and represent our clan, I could not choose a cat I trust more." Tiny- no, Icepaw, turned to see Redtail step forward, the tortoiseshell warrior bending to touch his nose to Icepaw's. Around them, the clan cheered the new name, and Icepaw's chest swelled with pride and excitement. 

"I look forward to seeing the warrior you will become, Icepaw." Bluestar stated, and when Icepaw turned to his new leader, he saw pride in her eyes as well. "This clan meeting is over, sunhigh patrol and hunting patrols, head out!" The cats started to scatter, and Icepaw found himself sitting in shock next to Redtail as a few passing cats meowed their congratulations. 

"Well done Icepaw." He looked up to see Willowpelt and the white tom stepping up to them, the tom having spoken. "A new name is a new beginning." He glanced down at Rusty in suggestion.

"Whitestorm, give him a moment." Willowpelt meowed, scolding the tom as she padded over, setting Rusty at her paws. 

"No, he's right." Icepaw mewed, pulling back to look at his brother. "I want him to grow up a clan cat, in name as well as home... Could he be Firekit?" Icepaw looked up at the three older cats, and saw Willowpelt's eyes soften in fondness. 

"Fire and Ice." Redtail commented, looking at the siblings. "It suits you both." A call came from the camp entrance, and the deputy looked over before looking back to Icepaw. "We'll save your territory tour for tomorrow. For now, you'll help Runningpaw care for the Elders and Queens, and set up your nest."

"Yes Redtail." Icepaw meowed, watching the fluffy deputy trot off and feeling the exhaustion of the fight settle in. Standing on sore legs, Icepaw looked around the clan, taking in the stares and raising his chin. 

He'd show them. Pet or not, Icepaw would be a Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the pacing on this isn't my favorite, and I'm not Great at dialogue, but I'm hopeful that y'all will like it! 
> 
> The next chapter is being written... slowly, so it may be a lil while before its posted but I am working on it!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Also: Bonus points if you can guess who told Icepaw to fight Darkstripe


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep your tail down." Icepaw corrected, lowering his tail and shifting his rear paws to accommodate the change in balance. Glancing over his shoulder at Redtail for confirmation, Icepaw's ears perked up when he saw the Deputy's approving smile. "You're learning well, we'll make a mouser of you yet."

"Thank you Redtail!" Icepaw stood, purring at his mentor's praise. The tortoiseshell warrior flicked Icepaw's shoulder with his tail as he padded by, jerking his head for Icepaw to follow. The two toms padded quietly through the forest, Icepaw careful to keep his pawsteps soft. He'd gotten enough scoldings from Rosetail when he asked her to assess his hunting crouch the evening prior. The elder was one of the few cats in the clan who hadn't been giving him as much space as an angry fox. She, the golden littermates and Willowpelt all spent evenings with him helping him learn the clan's culture. While it had only been a few days, Icepaw found himself enthralled by the lessons, eager to learn even when he is exhausted, wanting to just fall asleep curled around Rusty. Redtail was a wonderful mentor, but the training was harsh. Icepaw had none of the experience a clanborn apprentice would have, no knowledge of the code, and no hunting or fighting experience. 

Redtail had insisted they focus on hunting first. A warrior who could not feed his clan was no warrior to Redtail. Icepaw found himself eager for the older tom's approval, padding at his side through the forest day after day, practicing his crouch and stalking into the evenings. 

As though sensing his thoughts, Icepaw's ear twitched at the sound of shifting leaf litter and scurrying. Pausing to follow the sound, he spotted a shrew nosing through the underbrush, unaware of the two toms. Glancing back at Redtail, Icepaw saw the older warrior watching him carefully, and lowered himself into the crouch again, careful of his hind paws and tail. Creeping forward with light pawsteps, Icepaw focused his attention on the unaware shrew. The little rodent had gotten a hold of some insect and was gnawing at its own prey. Icepaw took another step forward, cautious and nervous. Then, bunching his hind legs under him Icepaw pounced.

And landed just a mousetail off. The shrew shrieked, starting to skitter away, and Icepaw lunged. He wouldn't fail! His paw caught the rodent, tossing it into the air and giving Icepaw and instant to get closer. As the shrew landed, Icepaw pounced over it, trapping the creature with his paws and biting into its neck, feeling the little creature still. Icepaw stood, the shrew in his mouth, and realized.

He just made his first catch. 

Icepaw turned to Redtail, tail and ears high, and saw the warrior watching with pride.

"Good catch, Icepaw!' Redtail purred, nuzzling the black apprentice's head. "You almost had the pounce!"

"I've never caught prey before." Icepaw mewed, staring at the rodent as he set it down. "... can I give it to Rosetail when we get to camp?"

"Rosetail?" 

"She was helping me with my crouch. And Lionheart and Goldenflower said we feed queens, kits and elders first so, since Rosetail is an elder..." Icepaw trailed off, unsure if the older tom would scold him. Looking up nervously Icepaw met Redtail's eyes and the knot in his chest eased at the pride in them. 

"I'm sure she'd be honored." Redtail meowed as he nosed Icepaw's ear. "Now come on, let's get back to camp and show her. Willowpelt too." Icepaw perked up again, picking up the shrew and bounding after his mentor as the tom lead the way back to camp. Trotting eagerly through the camp entrance, Icepaw saw Bluestar laying in the sunlight beside her den, raising her head to look at them and purring.

"Good catch Icepaw." Icepaw raised his head even further at the leader's praise, tail high in the air in pride.

"Thank you, Bluestar." He dipped his head and mewed around his catch. 

"He nearly had it with his first pounce." Redtail meowed. "But he recovered, and thought quickly."

"Oh?"

"I was close enough to hit it with a paw, so I just... did?" Icepaw meowed. He hadn't really thought, just acted.

"Tossed the shrew in the air so he could get close enough to catch it."

"Well done!" Bluestar meowed, looking pleasantly surprised. Icepaw purred at the she-cats approval. 

"Can I go to Rosetail?" Icepaw looked to Redtail.

"Show Willowpelt first, she'll be disappointed if she finds out she missed your first catch." Redtail meowed, nudging Icepaw's flank fondly. 

"Oh! Thank you Redtail!" Icepaw bounded across the camp, noting the purr that followed him. Passing the warrior's den Icepaw heard cats meowing, a few purring in amusement at the eager apprentice, and hurried to the nursery before slipping inside. 

"Willowpelt?" Icepaw mewed, looking around. Brindleface picked her head up, smiling fondly at the young apprentice.

"She's visiting the elders, she wanted to visit Adderfang." She meowed. "What's so exciting?"

"I made my first catch!" Icepaw meowed. "Thank you Brindleface!" He picked up the shrew again, hearing the she-cat purring after him as he slid back out of the den and trotted over to the elders den.

"Well look at you!" Icepaw's ears pricked as he heard Fuzzypelt meow, the black furred elder catching the attention of those around him. Icepaw slipped into the den and purred harder as the older cats greeted him.

"Icepaw!"

"Is that a shrew?"

"Did you catch that?" Icepaw nodded, setting the rodent at his paws.

"I wanted to give you my first catch." He mewed to Rosetail, ears flicking back nervously. "You've been helping me practice every night." Rosetail's ears perked up, and she purred.

"Thank you, Icepaw. I'm glad to have helped." She meowed as he set the shrew in front of her. "I'm sure Redtail is proud."

"I am." Icepaw jumped and turned, stepping aside as Redtail slid into the den behind him. "He's been working hard." Icepaw felt his pelt heating, sitting proud as Rosetail took a bite of the shrew, nudging the piece of prey to Willowpelt, sharing prey with the queen. "It's only been a few days-"

"Good to know the kittypet isn't completely useless." Halftail mewed, earning an amused huff from One-eye. Icepaw lowered his ears, but smiled warmly when Rosetail hissed at them. 

"Lionheart and Goldenflower were looking for you?" Redtail nosed his apprentice, looking confused.

"Oh! I'm late!" Icepaw turned and wormed his way past the older tom, earning a confused purr and faint murmurs in his wake as he bounded across the camp. Lionheart's massive fluffy pelt was easy to spot, sitting near the apprentice's den alongside his littermate. Goldenflower laying at his side, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry! I had to see Rosetail and Willowpelt!" Icepaw slowed and slid a little on the soft sand of the hollow. 

"Oh?"

"I made my first catch today!" Icepaw meowed, ears high. "I caught a shrew on our way back from training!" 

"Well done!" Goldenflower mewed, Lionheart rubbing his cheek against Icepaw's as he laid down. The large tom nosed a mouse towards Icepaw, taking his own prey and settling down. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, recite what you know." Lionheart ordered, taking a bite of his meal.

"Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan."

"Good. Next?"

"Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory." Icepaw recited. "And Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors."

"Good. I see you've taken that one to heart." Lionheart purred. "The fourth code?"

"Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life." Icepaw mewed. 

"You remember them well." Lionheart mewed, nudging the apprentice to his meal. "The fifth?"

"Kits must be at least six moons old to become apprentices."

"Sixth?"

"New warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name." Icepaw recited, glancing at Lionheart and smiling when he nodded. 

"Perfect. You're picking the code up well." Goldenflower purred. "The next ones: The deputy will become the leader after the current leader, and the leader must choose a new deputy before moonhigh." Icepaw tilted his head, looking to the she-cat and swallowing his bite of mouse.

"How come by moonhigh?"

"To prevent a clan from being without a leader." Lionheart meowed. "Clans without leaders become chaotic. The story of Redscar, the Shadowclan medicine cat who started the law..." Icepaw found himself watching the tom eagerly as he told the tale of the two cats who fought for leadership, and left a clan with no leader, no deputy, and with two less warriors. Glancing across the camp, Icepaw spotted Redtail and Bluestar talking quietly, and wondered at the future of their clan.

"So... leaders have nine lives, right?" Icepaw asked, looking back at the littermates. "How do you know how many a leader has left?"

"You don't." Lionheart meowed.

"Medicine cats know how many lives their own leader has, and in times of need may discuss with another medicine cat, but warriors outside of the deputy don't, usually." Goldenflower elaborated. "But Bluestar is a young leader. We actually trained together." Icepaw looked at the two in surprise. 

"Really?" Goldenflower nodded.

"Bluestar and her littermate Snowfur were a bit older than us, but we got to train alongside them when Pinestar was leader, and were warriors with her after Sunstar became leader."

"But... if Sunstar became leader while you were apprentices, and Bluestar is already leader-"

"DIfferent leaders live longer or shorter than others." Lionheart meowed, smiling warmly. "Trust Bluestar, and if she does die, trust her successor. Clan life is not always safe, Icepaw."

"I know that!" He meowed in protest. "I just... they've been so kind." He looked back to the leader and deputy.

"Bluestar wouldn't leave a pair of kits to die in the cold." Goldenflower meowed, looking towards the she-cat in contemplation. "Besides, your fight with Darkstripe was impressive, for a scared kittypet barely old enough to be apprenticed."

"Someone told me everyone could smell I was afraid." He meowed, frowning. "That I needed to prove my worth." The older littermates looked at one another.

"No one was near him..." Lionheart mewed.

"I heard him!" Icepaw meowed, ears low. "It sounded like a tom, right behind me."

"We believe you heard it, Icepaw." Goldenflower soothed, laying her fluffy tail across his back. "Perhaps Starclan was watching over you?"

"Starclan?"

"You've been here for days and no one told you about Starclan yet?!" The three cats all jumped in differing degrees as Runningpaw trotted over. "Really?"

"...no?"

"Starclan are our ancestors!" Runningpaw stated as he sat next to Icepaw, smiling eagerly. "They watch over us, and will send omens and dreams to our medicine cats, sometimes to our leaders too."

"Starclan ensure the clans are safe, and often send omens and warnings of dangers to come." Lionheart elaborated. "One of our past Medicine Cats received many prophecies and omens, more than any other medicine I know of."

"It makes sense that Starclan would be watching Icepaw, though." Runningpaw mewed, and the three cats turned. "When the clan was worried about letting a kittypet in, his collar tore." 

"It was convenient timing." Icepaw mewed, ears low as he thought of the fabric. He'd gone with Redtail the next day and buried the collar far from the camp, near enough to twolegplace that it wouldn't be found accidentally. The older tom hadn't mocked Icepaw when he'd hesitated, looking towards his old home and wondering where his father was, merely sat and waited. 

"Starclan works in mysterious ways." Icepaw looked up as Spottedleaf padded over, settling at Goldenflower's side and nosing at her. "Small signs may bring big things, not all of their work comes in cryptic prophecies."

"They... they give prophecies?"

"Yes, typically they reach out to medicine cats for those, though it isn't unheard of for them to speak to others." She meowed. "I take it your lessons with Goldenflower and Lionheart are going well?"

"Yes! I'm trying really hard to learn the code!"

"He has a good memory." Goldenflower purred. "He'll know it by heart before we know it."

"That's good-"

"That's the bare minimum." Icepaw's eagerness died and his ears lowered as he looked up at Darkstripe, padding over with Longpaw at his back. "Every kit knows the code!" 

"And yet you seem to forget it." Spottedleaf meowed, carefully casual. " 'No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from a different clan'." Darkstripe scowled at the she-cat. 

"Different clan. Not a kittypet. Bluestar should have just left them at twolegplace-"

"Then we are lucky that you are not leader." Icepaw saw Lionheart rise then, his bulky frame looming over the dark tabby. "Now I suggest you get some rest, I think Redtail has you on dawn patrol. You too Longpaw." The smaller tabby scowled at Icepaw from behind his mentor before slinking off to the apprentice's den. As the two toms vanished into their dens, Icepaw felt a pelt against his own, and smiled warmly at Runningpaw as the tom nudged against him. The older cats returned to talking then, discussing some recent gossip, Spottedleaf purring alongside the ginger pelted siblings as Runningpaw mimicked some mishap he and Mousepaw had had during battle training. Icepaw settled in next to Goldenflower, her fluffy pelt warm and inviting, comforting in a way that made Icepaw's heart ache for his father. Jake had the same air of gentleness, the sense that you were safe, that Icepaw was home. Goldenflower and Lionheart hadn't balked once at the scornful glances, Willowpelt and Whitestorm too, shrugging off their clanmates stares without a flinch. Icepaw hoped to, one day, be able to do that. To stand up for others the way his new clan stood for him.

"What do you think, Icepaw?" Icepaw jolted back into the conversation, looking at Runningpaw and lowering his ears. 

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What?"

"Maybe, now that you're catching on with hunting, Redtail will bring you to combat practice. Every warrior needs to know how to fight!"

"But being able to provide food is more important." Icepaw meowed, echoing his mentor's words.

"True, but it would be good to teach you to defend yourself." The gathered cats looked up as Redtail padded over, purring softly when Spottedleaf stood and rubbed against her brother. "I was actually talking with Bluestar about having practice with her and Runningpaw tomorrow, after I send off the Sunhigh patrol."

"Really?!" 

"Really?" Runningpaw's excitement was only matched by Icepaw's anxiety.

This was going to be... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Battle Training Begins! 
> 
> Also! If anyone wants to yell at me but doesn't want to comment, feel free to seek me out on Tumblr! My main blog is jayinserenity, but most of my warriors stuff is on static-valkyrie!
> 
> We're gonna start amping up next chapter! Hope you folks are ready!


	4. Chapter 4

Hitting the ground hard, Icepaw rolled, scrambling frantically back to his paws and crouching. He was panting for breath, looking back at Runningpaw as the other apprentice crouched opposite him, ears high with pride after the kick that had sent Icepaw across the sandy hollow. 

"Good hit Runningpaw!" Bluestar called. "Remember to follow through on a downed opponent." Watching Runningpaw nod to his mentor, Icepaw saw a seriousness that Runningpaw didn't often show outside of training. 

"You recovered well, Icepaw, but you still need to work on your reactions." Icepaw lowered his ears as Tigerclaw spoke up, the older warrior having joined the training session, Redtail suggesting his battle experience and skill would be a good addition. Icepaw couldn't say he was thrilled, but the warrior's advice was not unwelcome. "Try again." Icepaw glanced over to the adult cats, seeing Redtail sitting between the tabby and Bluestar, watching closely as Runningpaw and Icepaw got back into position. Icepaw shook the dust from his pelt, focusing his attention on Runningpaw as the other apprentice crouched opposite him. They'd been training since sunhigh, and Icepaw was starting to flag, while the more experienced Runningpaw wasn't even winded.

Runningpaw darted in, and this time Icepaw was ready, jumping to the side and whirling back around to tackle the bigger apprentice. The impact sent them both tumbling, wrestling for control of their movement, and Icepaw felt Runningpaw's paw just above his ears as he ducked in. Using his shoulder, Icepaw drove the two to the ground managing to stay on top and dodging Runningpaw's sturdy hind legs to pin him to the sand. Panting once again, Icepaw placed his paw against Runningpaw's chest, the tabby looking up at him in surprise.

Only to break into an excited grin, surging upwards and knocking Icepaw back to the ground.

"You got it!"

"I got it!"

"You managed to dodge a hit." Tigerclaw broke in, but even his sour tone couldn't break Icepaw's excitement. He was sore, exhausted, but he'd finally done something right! They'd been working nearly all day, and he'd started to worry he'd never be good enough.

"Good work using your size to an advantage." Redtail meowed, rising to pad over to the two apprentices. "We'll work on that more as you get more practice, but using Runningpaw being used to bigger opponents was smart." 

"Thank you Redtail." Icepaw meowed, beaming up at his mentor. 

"I think it's about time we get back to camp, Runningpaw, you have the dusk patrol tonight, you too Tigerclaw." Bluestar meowed, standing to pad over and nose at her apprentice, ushering him to his paws. "Redtail, are you two coming?"

"No, we're going to keep working on some of the basics, thank you." Redtail replied. and Icepaw sat at his mentor's side, finally regaining his breath. He waved his tail at Runningpaw as the other apprentice trotted after Bluestar, Tigerclaw padding after them at a slower pace. 

"All right, let's see how you do attacking a bigger opponent." Redtail meowed, taking up a position opposite him. Icepaw stood, crouching and assessing his opponent. Admittedly, Redtail wasn't very big, he was actually the smallest cat Icepaw knew in the clan, but he was still sizable compared to Icepaw. Making his decision, Icepaw bolted forward, trying to speed past the older tom and get either under or beside him.

Only to be knocked aside easily, Redtail's paw smacking his shoulder and sending him sprawling into the sand. Icepaw got back to his paws with a small hiss. 

"Good attempt, but remember, when you don't have the advantage of size or speed, you need to fight smarter." Redtial meowed, watching Icepaw shake the sand from his pelt. "You'll need to get skilled at dodging hits and using that time to get past your opponent's reach. When you are close enough, you can get under or on top of an opponent. What are your best targets?"

"If I'm on the ground, going for forelegs and trying to scratch at their muzzles works well." Icepaw guessed, earning a nod. "The throat is an option, but that could kill a cat, and warriors don't need to kill to win." Icepaw saw Redtail smile proudly at the reminder of Icepaw's eager work to memorize the code. "If I can get on their back I can claw at whatever I can reach, especially sensitive spots like ears."

"Good." Icepaw smiled, watching Redtail as the tom padded forward. looking him over. "Show me your crouch again." Icepaw followed the command, crouching low to the ground balancing his weight on his paws evenly. Redtail's tail swished past his face, catching his attention, and distracting him just long enough for the older tom's paw to swipe him off his paws. Shoving the apprentice onto his back, Redtail smirked. "Keep your focus, Icepaw-"

"Redtail!" The two toms startled, Redtail stepping back to frown in concern at the shape of Mousepaw rushing into the clearing. Icepaw pushed himself to his paws. "Riverclan moved the border!"

"They did what?!" Redtail hissed, tail lashing. "Lead the way, Icepaw head back to camp and tell Bluestar." Icepaw watched as the two cats disappeared into the undergrowth before bolting into the forest himself. The landmarks around the camp were familiar now, thankfully, and he made good time as he sprinted towards the camp. 

"Fishbreaths don't ever learn." Icepaw jolted, stumbling as he paused, trying to spot the tom whose voice he'd heard so clearly, only to see nothing. Shaking himself, Icepaw turned back to his task, rushing into camp with another stumble as he tried to spot Bluestar. The leader was standing by the medicine den, having paused her conversation with Spottedleaf upon his bursting into the clearing.

"Icepaw?"

"Riverclan's moved the border, Redtail sent me to tell you-"

"How dare-" Bluestar hissed and turned to gather warriors, calling the few who were within sight, Lionheart emerging from the warrior's den with a stern determination on his face at the call. "Follow me, we are going to remind Riverclan where the border is." She took the lead, glancing back to Spottedleaf briefly before hurrying from the camp, her hastily formed patrol on her tail. For a moment that tension hung in the air, and Icepaw wondered if he should follow.

"Icepaw!" The tom felt his fur bush out as he startled, looking back to Spottedleaf. "Come help me prepare, an extra set of paws and jaws would be appreciated."

"O-okay!" Icepaw hurried after the she-cat as she slid into her den, and for a time the frantic sorting of herbs and collecting of cobwebs from the corner of the den was enough to distract him. Until Spottedleaf ushered him from her den, insisting they were as prepared as could be, and left him to wait. Standing outside of the medicine den, Icepaw saw the clan bustling around him, Longpaw sitting beside Darkstripe as the warrior talked quietly with Willowpelt, Goldenflower pacing by the warriors den. The knot in his belly tightening with each passing moment. Shaking himself Icepaw padded towards the elders den, hoping to wait with Rosetail. 

"Get lost kittypet." Icepaw jolted, ears lowering as he spotted Halftail scowling at him, standing a fox length from the elders den. "You aren't wanted. We hardly need the extra mouth to feed."

"I-"

"If you truly cared about this clan you'd be gone by moonhigh." He snarled, swiping a paw at the apprentice. Icepaw barely felt the impact before he was skittering away, ears pressed close to his head and tail tucked, stopping in a sheltered spot beside the apprentice's den. Willing his fur to lie flat, Icepaw curled tight in his alcove, watching the camp entrance intently for any sign of his mentor. He'd managed to stick close to Redtail, Rosetail, Willowpelt or the golden littermates in the days since joining the clan, but he wasn't a fool. Icepaw knew cats didn't want him here, he was not ignorant to the hisses and scowls that followed him. The way Longpaw kept his nest on the far side of the apprentice den, next to Mousepaw and Runningpaw. The way Darkstripe and Tigerclaw were always happy to offer criticisms when he returned with empty jaws from hunting patrols. The way Halftail and One Eye hissed in the elders den when he visited with Rosetail. Frostfur and Speckletail mewing quietly to one another as they watched him practice, scorn easy to read on Speckletail's face. Those were just the open ones, he'd heard the murmurs from clan cats, wondering what the other clans would _say_. Thunderclan accepted a _kittypet_ , they'd be considered weak! How he'd run back to the twolegs by the end of the moon.

Huddled in place, lost in his thoughts, Icepaw almost missed the brush of a pelt against his own.

"Cats are afraid of change, kit." Icepaw felt his fur fluff again as he jolted, eyes wide at the voice murmuring in his ear again. For the briefest moment he thought he glimpsed grey fur before he blinked and the space was empty again. Looking around, trying to spot the tom, Icepaw could only stare. He _knew_ he kept hearing someone! Some cat was talking to him! 

"The patrol's back!" Icepaw shook himself from his shock, slipping from his hiding place to watch as his clanmates returned. Bluestar was at the head of the patrol, looking unchanged, no injuries visible, but furious, at her back was Redtail, and seeing his mentor safe unfurled most of that knot that had formed in Icepaw's belly. Spottedleaf appeared alongside the patrol, nosing at Tigerclaw and pestering Mousepaw as the patrol scattered. Bluestar leapt onto the High Rock, yowling for the clan to gather. For a moment Icepaw considered going to Redtail, but hesitated when he saw Darkstripe and Tigerclaw sitting at the tom's side. 

"Riverclan attempted to lay claim to the Sunningrocks again today!" Bluestar yowled, the ferocity in her eyes backing the calm fierceness in her voice. "While the cowards did not stay to defend their claim, we will be increasing patrols along the Riverclan border! The Sunningrocks belong to Thunderclan!" A cheer went up, and Icepaw joined in, hoping to wash away his lingering fear with his clanmates cause. "No cat is to pass the Riverclan border alone. Redtail will be organizing the patrols, anyone not on dusk patrol see him before you go to your dens." Bluestar leapt down from the High Rock, and the clan gathered around Redtail. 

"There will be a battle before leaffall." Icepaw startled, looking up at Whitestorm padded over.

"How can you be sure?"

"The Sunningrocks have been disputed between our clans for moons. Longer than any living cat can remember." Whitestorm explained as the two padded towards the nursery, Willowpelt smiling warmly as they slid into the small den.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to Icepaw."

"Sorry Willowpelt." Icepaw mewed, tucking in next to her to nose at Firekit. The ginger tom mewled softly, nuzzling closer to Willowpelt's belly and squirming closer to Graykit. "He's getting so big."

"He'll be talking and running before you know it." She mewed, tucking her tail around the two kits and purring as Whitestorm nuzzled her cheek. "Now get some rest, Redtail has a busy day tomorrow, which means you do to."

"Okay. Good night, Willowpelt, Whitestom." He mewed, sliding from the den, glancing back hesitantly. The moon would rise soon, and as the clan settled for the night, Icepaw found himself reluctant to go to the apprentice den. Facing his denmates, the quiet scorn from Longpaw and Mousepaw, Runningpaw's unending enthusiasm, was all too much. Shaking his head Icepaw padded towards the High Rock. 

"Good, I was wondering when you'd get here." Icepaw startled a little as the tom barely looked at him. "You'll be on hunting patrol with Patchpelt and Dappletail tomorrow at sunhigh. I have to make sure the border patrols are organized, so I can't be there tomorrow." Icepaw didn't realize his ears had lowered until they were already pressed to his head.

"Okay Redtail." He mewed. "I'm... I'm not tired, is it alright if I take a walk?" The tortoiseshell tom looked at him sharply. "Not far! I just..." Icepaw shrank a little. "I can't sleep." Redtail watched him a moment before nodding, expression softening.

"I forget, sometimes, that you are still new to the clan." He meowed, smiling tiredly. "You must have been afraid?"

"... I felt useless." Icepaw mewed, looking to the sand at his paws. "You could have been fighting for your life, and I was here... just waiting for word."

"You did your duty, Icepaw." Redtail scolded softly. "I sent you to get help, and you did, you did exactly as you were supposed to."

"But-"

"Battles are a part of clan life." Redtail continued. "And you won't always be there to help your clanmates in battle, but not every warrior can fight every battle. If we were injured, we would need every able cat to hunt. If our enemy were to target the camp while we were away we would need cats to defend the nursery and elders." Redtail flicked Icepaw's nose with his tail then, startling the younger tom into looking up at his mentor and seeing the warmth there. "And you, Icepaw, have exactly one day of combat training. As your mentor, it is my duty to make sure you are as ready as possible before you face battle." Icepaw stared a moment before stepping forward to press his face into Redtail's neck fur, feeling the older tom stiffen in shock before relaxing and purring, lapping at Icepaw's ears gently. ' 

"If you still need to get some air, stay safe." Redtail mewed, smiling at him warmly as he stepped back. "I may not see much of you tomorrow, but I expect you to practice your hunting after patrol."

"Yes Redtail." Icepaw mewed. "And... thank you." Finally feeling the knot release at Redtail's warm smile, Icepaw watched the deputy slip into the warriors den before making his way to the apprentice den. Ducking inside Icepaw was relieved to see the other three apprentices already asleep, Mousepaw and Runningpaw curled together and Longpaw tucked against the far wall of the den. Curling in his nest, Icepaw put all thoughts of battles, angry elders and mystery voices from his mind, and let the soft sounds of his denmates' breathing lull him into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery thickens, and tensions bloom! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay folks, work has been kicking my rear and I'm actually transitioning to a new job in the next two weeks! 
> 
> Updates may still be a little sporadic, but we're getting into more of the plot soon!
> 
> Next Chapter: Icepaw meets some new cats!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why in all the forsaken stars would Riverclan live where there is so much mud?" Redtail's grumbling meow earned a chuckle from Whitestorm, Lionheart giving a faint grumble of his own. Icepaw, trailing behind the three older toms, pressed his ears closer to his head and tried to tuck into Lionheart's shadow, hoping to block some of the pounding rain from his already soaked pelt. Lionheart's golden pelt was sodden, fluffed against the rain and stained with mud, Whitestorm's usually pristine pelt spattered brown and Redtail's losing the hints of red spattering his dark pelt. The newleaf rain was still freezing, and the harsh wind only added to the cold seeping into his body. 

"Would Riverclan really try and take Sunningrocks in this weather?" Icepaw mewed, looking up at Lionheart. The tom glanced down, and his own grumbling faded into a sympathetic smile. It had only been a quarter moon since the other clan had attempted to move the border, and while there had been no conflicts, tensions were still high. Lionheart sighed as he looked forward again.

"Maybe, but not likely. Today we're more focused on watching the river for flooding. Newleaf floods can be dangerous, and it is important to monitor the river's height." He meowed, shaking himself and murmuring an apology at Icepaw's hiss. 

"Careful, the river is just ahead." Redtail called back, hissing under his breath as his paw was sucked into the mud. For a moment, Icepaw was glad he wasn't the only one miserable in the rain, that this was one thing clanborn and kittypet born cats could agree on. He shook himself and slogged forward, trying to stick close to the warriors even as his paws slid and were sucked into the mud below him. The river rushing beside him drowned out Whitestorm's meow from the head of the patrol as they followed the shoreline towards the Sunningrocks. Icepaw struggled to keep up with the older cats, their longer legs giving them an advantage in the mud and sand, and experience allowing them to slide less with each pawstep. Padding along the shore, Icepaw found himself panting, embarrassingly exhausted as they took a pause, Redtail and Whitestorm meowing quietly as they checked the small ledge that had begun to fall into the fast moving water. 

"It gets easier in time." Lionheart reassured him, wrapping his tail around the apprentice to shield him from some of the cold rain. "Though the rain is always miserable." Icepaw purred, tucking himself against the older tom as he listened to Redtail and Whitestorm debate whether the river would become a problem. 

"Come on you two!" Icepaw perked up, standing alongside Lionheart as Redtail gestured with his head to the ledge. "We can make it to Sunningrocks faster if we follow the shoreline." Whitestorm took the leap first, landing easily despite his paws slipping in the mud, glancing towards the river below. 

"The ground should be safe!" He called back, stepping aside as Lionheart made the jump next, the bigger tom sliding in the mud onto his chest, standing with a frustrated grumble as Redtail gave Icepaw a smile before making the leap. As Icepaw stepped up to the ledge he couldn't resist looking down at the river racing below him, feeling his legs shake a little in fear and the exhaustion of the journey. 

"Icepaw!" He startled, looking to Redtail as the tom looked on in concern. "Come on, we need to move!" Icepaw nodded, bracing himself and bunching his legs before making the jump. The sense of relief when he felt the impact of the ground against his paws.

Then he felt his hind paws slide backwards, into empty air, his chest impacting the ground and claws digging into the mud helplessly. He couldn't even make a sound as he felt his paws leave the ground, hearing a panicked yowl as he fell. In an instant he hit the river, the cold water flooding into his nose and mouth, and felt the panic grasp at his chest as he tried frantically to reach the surface. As he breached the river's surface, Icepaw gasped in a breath, catching a faint glimpse of the shore flowing by as he was dragged by the current. Icepaw gasped once more, yowling wordlessly when he struck a stone in the river, only to be dragged below the water again. Using his legs to trash back to the surface, Icepaw gasped for breath again, trying to grip onto stones or branches as he was carried past. Desperate to drag himself from the river's pull, Icepaw caught himself against a larger stone, trying with all his might to haul himself from the water and looking with blurry, bleary eyes for a way out of the river even as his paws scrabbled for purchase. Feeling his paws slide from the stone Icepaw yowled for his mentor again, hoping against hope that he hadn't been washed far, before he was dragged into the raging river again. As he struggled back to the surface Icepaw thought, for an instant, he heard someone yowling. He was flagging, though, his exhausted legs sore and burning as he tried to stay above the water, yowling in pain as he hit another stone, hearing a sharp splash before he was dragged below again. 

Only for teeth to dig into his scruff, hauling him upward until his head broke the water's surface again. He felt the movement of another cat's legs paddling alongside his own, the larger cat pulling them both through the water, the river bottom just barely brushing Icepaw's claws as another set of jaws gripped his scruff, the first cat letting go as a second hauled him from the river and onto a sandy shore. Icepaw coughed roughly, hacking water from his lungs with every breath as a cat pushed against his chest, voices murmuring softly as he gave a pitiful mewl when he was able to draw in a breath. 

"Take it easy, kit, you need to breathe." The stranger spoke, soft and comforting as they nudged Icepaw gently. "What were you thinking?!"

"He was going to drown!" Another tom spoke, this one's voice more frantic as another pelt pressed close, shielding him from the pouring rain. 

"We're close to the crossing, we could have pulled him from there-"

"We don't know how long he was in the river!" Icepaw gasped in a breath, giving another croaky mew at the pain, coughing again to try and clear his lungs and trying to blink water from his eyes. As they cleared, his rescuers became clearer, the tom at his side a stone grey, the other reddish brown, equally concerned for Icepaw and the grey tom. "Try to take deep breaths, slow down." Icepaw nodded, rolling onto his belly and huddling into a tight ball as he sucked in air, the coughing dying down and the pain in his chest fading.

"There, now, you're doing fine." The brown tom spoke gently, amber eyes soft as he watched Icepaw.

"Is he?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." The tom smiled reassuringly to both Icepaw and the grey tom nosing him. "What happened?"

"I fell-" Icepaw coughed again, speaking felt like thorns raking through his throat, and he whimpered a little as he tried to clear the feeling. "There was mud- I slipped- where's Redtail?!" His panic, while less when not being carried down river, was still there, and Icepaw wanted nothing more than to huddle against his mentor.

"Must be a Thunderclan apprentice." The brown tom commented, earning a nod from his companion. "What would Redtail be doing so clsoe to the river, especially in this weather?"

"He said... said we had to check the border." Icepaw mewed, looking up at the tom even as he started to shake, the cold seeping into his pelt again. "Redtail said it might flood?" 

"He's right." The grey tom meowed, tucking his own sodden pelt against Icepaw's in an attempt to warm him.

"Oh hush." The brown tom smiled warmly to the grey warrior. "We should get him home, his clan is likely panicking trying to find him."

"Where would we even start?"

"Take him to the crossing, I'll check further downstream for them, they probably sent someone ahead to try and catch him where it slows, no Thunderclan cat could swim the river up here at this rate." The grey tom nodded, standing and nudging Icepaw to his paws.

"Come on, your mentor must be worried sick." Icepaw nodded, to tired and scared to argue with the stranger, just happy to be free from the pull of the river and on his way home. "Stay safe Oakheart."

"Focus on the kit, Stonefur, I'll be fine." The other tom meowed, nudging the sodden warrior's cheek with his nose before hurrying down the shoreline. The grey tom, Stonefur Icepaw guessed, stayed close to the older tom's side as he trudged down the shore. Stonefur walked easily through the mud and sand, but walked slowly, watching Icepaw stumble with concern. As the shoreline gave way to sand and gravel, Icepaw felt Stonefur's teeth in his scruff again, gentler this time as the older tom lifted him from the ground. Curling tight, Icepaw watched the river below him in fear as the tom bounded across the stones, paws confident and secure as he landed back on secure ground, gently setting Icepaw on the ground.

"Sorry, I should have asked."

"Thank you." Icepaw mewed, looking up at the tom nervously. 

"Come on, we can start towards your camp, hopefully we find the patrol on the way, but we should get you to Spottedleaf before you get sick." Icepaw nodded, slogging after the grey tom as they made their way into the trees. 

Only to freeze as a voice echoed through the air. For a moment Icepaw wondered if it was the strange voice he'd been hearing, but when he saw Stonefur stop too, ears perking at the sound, Icepaw could only gape as the tom scented the air, nosing Icepaw urgently downstream. Forcing his heavy limbs to move faster as he heard the voice again.

"Lionheart!" Stonefur called out for the other warrior, trotting just ahead of Icepaw, glancing back to ensure he hadn't lost the apprentice occasionally.

"Stonefur? What are you doing on our territory?" Lionheart's voice was tense, suspicious...

And the best sound Icepaw had heard all day. He shoved his way past Stonefur as the older tom stopped, stumbling up to Lionheart and shoving himself against the fluffy tom's neck fur.

"Icepaw?! Thank the stars!"

"Icepaw!" Whitestorm's voice sounded, and Icepaw opened his eyes just in time to see the sodden, mud stained warrior hurry to their sides, relief mixing with concern in his eyes. "You are alright?"

"I want to go home." Icepaw would be a little embarrassed later, when he was thinking clearer, but in the moment, all he knew was that he wanted to be back in the camp, in a warm and dry den, away from the cold and wet.

"He's probably cold, Oakheart and I found him just upstream from the crossing."

"Oh Icepaw." Whitestorm mewed, nuzzling the apprentice's head, lapping at him gently to try and warm him.

"He fell close to where our territories first meet, closer to the gorge."

"Stars, no wonder you were coughing so hard." Stonefur mewed, and Icepaw blinked at the strange tom before looking back at Lionheart and Whitestorm, blinking again as he realized something...

"Where... where is Redtail?"

"Downstream, he probably made it as far as Sunningrocks with how hard he was running." Lionheart meowed. 

"Oakheart is further downstream too, we should go tell them he's on his way to camp."

"I'll go with you. Whitestorm, take Icepaw to Spottedleaf." Lionheart meowed, nuzzling Icepaw's head once more before bounding into the forest, Stonefur giving Icepaw one more smile before racing after the golden tabby. Standing in the rain again, Icepaw looked up at Whitestorm, and found the tom watching him in concern.

"Do you think you can walk that far?" Icepaw nodded, he was exhausted, but he could manage the walk. With that, Whitestorm nosed him to his paws and the two began the trek through the forest. The muddy ground solid under his paws a reassurance to Icepaw's tired mind. Every inch of him was sore, from his exhausted legs to the spots on his back and flanks that had hit stones or branches in the river, his chest still aching from breathing the water and paws raw from trying to drag himself from the river. Thankfully, with Whitestorm's warm steady presence at his side, the two slowly managed to make it back to camp, Whitestorm pushing through the gorse with Icepaw following close behind.

"Icepaw!" Icepaw saw Spottedleaf hovering, trying to make her way past the frightened Willowpelt to check him over, but it was Redtail, covered in mud and looking like he'd run the whole forest, standing behind her that had Icepaw pulling away from Whitestorm and bolting to the three cats. He pressed close to the fluffy Redtail and letting himself finally succumb to the fear still racing through him, shaking as he felt the tom curl around him. For a moment he was back in the Nest with Jake, a warm pelt curled around him after some foolish escapade, Redtail's muzzle pressing into the top of his head, murmuring a reassurance that Icepaw didn't fully hear. After a moment he felt another cat join them, Willowpelt nosing at him worriedly, lapping the mud and water from his pelt and gently guiding him towards the fern tunnel and rock opening that made Spottedleaf's den. For a time Icepaw just let the queen groom him, feeling the cold that had sunk into him start to fade as he escaped the pounding rain. After a time, though, Willowpelt mewed softly to him before padding away, leaving him to Spottedleaf, who fussed quietly. The medicine cat gently pushed him to eat some herbs, rattling off names that he didn't recognize, a few small leaves and a pair of small berries that she insisted would help. Curling in the nest she nudged him into, Icepaw faintly registered Spottedleaf talking to someone else. He felt like he was exhausted down to his very bones as he dragged his eyes open, blearily spotting Bluestar's concerned expression as she sat with Spottedleaf.

"Bluestar?" Speaking was less painful now, but he felt like his thoughts were slowed down, just wanting to sleep.

"I'm glad you are safe, Icepaw." Bluestar spoke softly crouching next to his nest and smiling gently. "You gave us a scare."

" 'm sorry." Icepaw mumbled, fighting against the drowsiness seeping into his mind. What kind of herbs were those?

"Poppy seeds, Juniper berries and chamomile." Spottedleaf repeated, smiling when Icepaw blinked at her in surprise. "To help you calm down, breath easier, and sleep."

"It's not even sunhigh though..." Icepaw mewed. "I was supposed to help Runningpaw with the elders."

"I think nearly drowning is enough reason for you to rest, Icepaw." Bluestar meowed, purring in amusement. "Sleep." Icepaw frowned, but let his eyes slip closed. For a while Icepaw drifted in and out of sleep, the fog around his mind muffling the words he heard around him until he drifted fully into the quiet of sleep.

And opened his eyes to a starry clearing. Blinking his eyes open, Icepaw looked around the clearing in awe, it was warm, as though a greenleaf day in the sunshine, and he could see prey running through the trees. 

"You know, when Starclan told me of fire coming to the clans, I wasn't aware it would come with ice." Icepaw turned his head and blinked, bewildered, at the fluffy grey tom lounging by the pool of water. "This is one prophecy I wasn't forewarned of."

"Prophe- who are you?" Icepaw looked around the clearing in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in Starclan, and my name is Goosefeather." The tom grinned, ragged whiskers twitching in amusement as Icepaw stared at him. 

"I'm in- I thought-"

"You're not dead, kit, calm down." Goosefeather groused. "I am here to guide you. The clans are approaching a time of turmoil, and we need warriors willing to do what is needed for the good of all cats."

"... why me?" Icepaw looked up at the old tom, and found pale blue eyes watching him intently.

"Because you are the Ice before the Flames that will save your clan."

"What does that-"

"Not something I can elaborate on, kit. I'll be watching." Goosefeather meowed before Icepaw's awareness faded again, another voice murmuring softly at the edges of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad, but at the same time, this is the scene I've been most excited to post since starting this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon kit, time to face the waking world." Icepaw groaned as he dragged his eyes open. Blessedly warm, he still felt as though he'd had a tree dropped on him, legs and back sore as he pushed himself to standing. Goosefeather's voice in his ear earning another grumbling groan as he looked blearily around the medicine den for Spottedleaf. Slipping from the small crack in the rocks, Icepaw was relieved at the lack of rainfall as he exited the fern tunnel, pausing to take in his clanmates. Dustkit, Graykit and Sandkit were splashing in the mud, Willowpelt having snagged an already matted Firekit and grooming the ball of fluff as Ravenkit purred in amusement. The kits had gotten bigger so fast, Firekit already playfighitng with his denmates, pretending the apprentices or elders were a Shadowclan or Riverclan warrior. Icepaw glanced around the clearing, but upon not seeing Bluestar or Redtail, made his way over to his brother and Willowpelt. Firekit was squirming the instant he spotted Icepaw, wriggling from Willowpelt's paws and bounding over to Icepaw.

"You're awake! Graykit and I thought you'd sleep all day!" Icepaw purred and batted at the kit, knocking him over gently and playing a moment before going to settle next to Willowpelt, purring happily when Firekit snuggled into his side and the she-cat lapped at his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm okay." Icepaw mewed, smiling.

"Good, you had us scared. When Redtail came running back into camp like he had the whole of Shadowclan on his tail." She huffed and lapped at his head again. "Only to tell us that you'd fallen in the river, Starclan Icepaw you must have been so afraid." Icepaw leaned into Willowpelt, letting her comfort him. 

"It all happened so fast." He mewed, leaning into Willowpelt. "One moment I was just following the patrol, the next I was in the water."

"Thank Starclan a Riverclan patrol was nearby." The two looked up when Brindleface padded over to join them, smiling at Icepaw.

"... that's who they were?" Icepaw mewed, nervous, and earned a warm smile.

"Lionheart said it was Stonefur and Oakheart, Oakheart is the Riverclan deputy."

"Oh." Icepaw felt his ears droop. "What a way to meet the other clans."

"Icepaw-"

"Icepaw!" The three cats perked up, Firekit startling from the light doze he'd fallen into when Runningpaw bolted over from the entrance, Bluestar and Lionheart watching fondly. "You're awake!"

"Hi Runningpaw." Icepaw mewed, purring when the other apprentice nosed at him.

"Lionheart told us what happened, are you okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine." Icepaw meowed, smiling at Bluestar and Linoheart as they came to join the group. "Is Redtail on patrol?"

"Actually Speckletail and Darkstripe asked him to help with battle training." Lionheart meowed. "He'll be happy to see you doing well though." Icepaw looked towards the camp entrance. 

"I should go see if I can help out, maybe change the elders' bedding-"

"Longpaw and I already did, but if you really want to you could help me with the nursery." Runningpaw mewed, smiling cheerfully and dodging Bluestar's tail flicking at his ear. "He offered!"

"He's only just left the medicine den, Runningpaw." She scolded fondly, watching as Runningpaw dodged behind Icepaw.

"I want to help out, I slept all morning."

"As long as you feel well enough. You need to be healthy to help your clan. It is not uncommon for cats who get wet in the cold to get sick."

"I feel fine, Bluestar. Promise." Icepaw assured her, smiling when the she-cat's concerned look turned fond. 

"Alright, you are still off patrols until tomorrow, after that Redtail can deal with you." She purred, swatting his ear lightly with her forepaw. Icepaw laughed, purring in response and ducking under her paw to bound after Runningpaw as the brown tabby darted around the warriors and queens, the two calling back to Firekit as they bounded up the boulders outside the camp entrance. 

"Is there any dry moss?"

"A few of the bigger trees hid some of the good moss, hopefully it's dried by now." Runningpaw called back, leading the way as they crested the hollow's edge and loped into the forest. The two slowed to a trot as they neared the sandy hollow, the muddy ground drying a little in the sunlight, Icepaw and Runningpaw pawing at moss on tree roots in hopes of finding something not soggy. 

"Ow!" Icepaw startled, head whipping towards Runningpaw, only to relax when he saw the tom rolling to kick his sister off him. Mousepaw purred, bounding back to her paws as Speckletail slid from the undergrowth after her. Longpaw darting from behind her to tackle Mousepaw, the two apprentices purring in laughter as they rolled about. wrestling. 

"It's good to see you awake." Icepaw jumped, feeling his fur fluff in surprise as Redtail seemed to appear from his side. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to find some dry moss for the nursery." 

"Check the trees nearer to the clearing, they're in the sunlight." Redtail suggested, nosing Icepaw's head with a purr. "Try bringing some of the wet moss home and drying it in the camp."

"Okay. Thank you Redtail." Icepaw mewed, smiling as the three warriors and other apprentices padded into the forest, leaving them to pull moss from the roots of the trees around them. 

"You're going to tear it." Icepaw jolted again, actually tearing the moss he'd been working free from a particularly large root when Goosefeather's voice sounded just to his side. Glancing around for his denmate Icepaw spotted Runningpaw working at another patch nearby. Turning to the sound, Icepaw saw the grey tom, speckled tabby pelt faint, and glanced back towards Runningpaw. "No, he can't see or hear me. So if you don't want to look crazy just keep your muzzle shut."

Jerk. Icepaw rolled his eyes and went back to collecting moss, nose wrinkling as his claws sank into a particularly soggy patch, pointedly ignoring the Starclan tom's scoff. 

"Listen, I'm not here just to harrass you, kit. You have an important role to play." Icepaw huffed, tugging harder at the moss, falling back onto his rear as it gave way. "There is danger in your clan!"

"Icepaw!" The black apprentice looked up to see Runningpaw standing with a sizable pile of moss. "Ready to head back?"

"I tore half the moss I gathered." 

"As long as its soft and dry the queens will love it. Come on." The tabby gathered his pile, smiling around the cluster of green in his mouth. Icepaw purred and started to gather his own, mewing that he'd catch up, and glanced at Goosefeather. The tom scowled at him, and Icepaw resolved to talk to Spottedleaf when he got back to camp. This couldn't be normal.

Unless it was.

Was this normal for clan cats?

"Icepaw!" 

"Coming!" Icepaw grabbed his moss ball and hurried after his denmate. Leaving the spectral tom behind to grouse and complain to the forest.

Life continued as normal in the days following, the forest floor dried and the air warmed with each passing day as newleaf moved along. Icepaw returned to the patrol route, a little wary of the riverbank but happy to be back to life as usual. 

"Oof!" Icepaw grunted as he hit the ground in the sandy hollow, rolling with the impact to regain his feet as quick as he could, but being bowled over once more with Longpaw's forepaw at his throat.

Again.

"An enemy warrior won't be so slow, Icepaw." Darkstripe sneered, pacing at the edge of the hollow as he supervised training. "You're a risk on the battlefield at this point!" Longpaw huffed at his mentor's dramatics, stepping off Icepaw and watching as he heaved to his paws. Despite being only a moon or so older Longpaw had a solid head's height on Icepaw, and more bulk behind his blows. Redtail's training was helpful, but Longpaw was fast, and Icepaw was still at least a moon behind him in training. 

"Try again?" He asked the older apprentice, crouching at the ready, seeing Longpaw blink in surprise. The tabby smiled for a moment before shaking himself and crouching opposite Icepaw, the two toms ignoring Darkstripe's hissing comments, circling one another. This time Icepaw was ready as Longpaw darted foreward, jumping back to avoid being bowled over and swiping at him with a forepaw. The two traded blows for a moment, Longpaw's heavier hits wearing on Icepaw faster than Icepaw's less confident blows, until Longpaw reared up on his hind paws to try and pin Icepaw down. Icepaw gathered his legs under him and leapt, his shoulder crashing into Longpaw's chest and toppling the bigger apprentice over, the two going down in a tangle of legs and tails. In the confusion Icepaw felt the sharp sting of Longpaw's claws on his side, hissing and kicking away from the older tom. They stopped then, panting, as Icepaw lapped at the faint trickle of blood from his side.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. Accident." Icepaw mewed, smiling at Longpaw and delighting as the other tom smiled back.

"Quit whining, it's just a scratch." Darkstripe's hissing cut in once more, and Icepaw felt his ears droop as Longpaw looked askance. "That was better. Come on, it's almost time for the dusk patrol to head out, we should get back to camp." The dark tabby lead the way through the forest, the two apprentices flanking him, and Icepaw wondered, not for the first time, how Darkstripe was considered a respectable warrior enough to earn an apprentice. Particularly a level-headed tom like Longpaw. Redtail hadn't really elaborated on the process of choosing a mentor for kits, and Icepaw hadn't pushed when the tom had changed the subject. 

Following Longpaw down the slope to the camp entrance, Icepaw was relieved to re-enter the busy camp. Cats bustled about, the dusk patrol mewing goodbyes as they passed, Runningpaw lightheartedly batting at Longpaw and Icepaw as he passed, following Bluestar as the leader padded through the underbrush. Darkstripe split off to head for the warrior's den, taking his usual place at Tigerclaw's side. Longpaw left Icepaw behind, grabbing a small vole from the freshkill pile and padding to join Mousepaw by their den. Icepaw, after selecting his own prey, trotted over to the nursery, purring as he dodged Greykit and Firekit's tumbling forms to settle next to Willowpelt. The she-cat purred back and licked his ear gently as he settled in, noting Whitestorm and Lionheart playing with the two tom-kits, the other kits scattered through the clearing. Rosetail laid near the elder's den, she and Adderfang telling some tale to an enraptured Ravenkit, Redtail smiling warmly as Sandkit chattered away, Dustkit sitting at her side adding a comment on occasion. 

Life was... blessedly normal.

Which made the spectral gray cat lurking at the edges of his vision all the more confusing. Goosefeather had taken to appearing at random now, occasionally with admonishments for his inability to make sense of the Starclan cat's cryptic comments of danger within the clan. 

This was only made worse by Icepaw's inability to catch Spottedleaf alone long enough to ask the she-cat if the Starclan warrior's behavior was normal, and if she knew anything that could help. Icepaw frowned as he saw the grey tom watching Firekit and Graykit. 

Whatever Goosefeather was warning him of, it seemed Icepaw would have to figure it out on his own. And quickly, if the urgency in the dead tom's warnings was to be believed, lest something terrible happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, but a bit of a pause amidst all the chaos in poor Icepaw and Firekit's lives! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Icepaw meets some more new friends... well... maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm not dead! 
> 
> Unfortunately due to... everything, I've been a tad busy. I have a new job that keeps me pretty busy and I've had some wicked writer's block for this chapter. But it's finally here!!!! 
> 
> So have fun! Hopefully you enjoy! We'll have more Icepaw drama coming up soon!

Icepaw woke to sunshine leaking through the entrance of the apprentice's den and the fluff of Runningpaw's tail in his mouth, which he quickly spit out, shoving the other tom a little as he squirmed out of his own nest. The tabby startling awake with a disgruntled meow set off a chain reaction through the apprentice den, Runningpaw's meow startling Longpaw, who kicked Mousepaw, the four apprentices becoming a tangle of limbs as they rose for the day ahead. Mousepaw's irritated grumbling causing Runningpaw to purr in amusement and duck a tail flick from Longpaw as the other tom pushed himself to his paws. Icepaw, at the far edge of the den, purred quietly and ducked out of the entrance to avoid Mousepaw's scolding, laughing as he trotted past an equally grumpy looking Smallear as the tom slid into the warrior's den, returning from night guard duty. Leaning into a full-body stretch, Icepaw yawned wide, shaking the sleep from his head and smiling as Mousepaw shoved her way out of the den, grumbling about sharing a den with toms. In the quarter moon since his near drowning the morning routine in the apprentice den had become endearingly familiar. Sitting and carefully grooming his fur back into place, Icepaw watched as the camp came to life around them. A faint grumbling could be heard from the warriors den followed by the appearance of Speckletail, shaking some stray moss from her pelt and giving herself a quick grooming before smiling at Mousepaw as the brown she-cat trotted up to her, tail high and a light purr in her throat. Following the golden tabby from the warrior's den was a groggy Patchpelt and Dappletail, the senior warriors talking in quiet tones as they made their way towards the camp entrance for hunting patrol, soon followed by Longpaw, who slid past Icepaw quickly to await his mentor with the rest of the patrol. Bluestar, already awake, sat calmly near the medicine den, talking softly with Spottedleaf as they watched, and her face softened warmly as Runningpaw stumbled from the apprentice's den, shaking his head and smiling at Icepaw.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Icepaw mewed back, smiling in response even as Runningpaw trotted past, meowing a cheerful greeting to Halftail as his father slipped from the elder's den, purring loudly. Standing and padding to the fresh-kill pile, Icepaw selected a few pieces of prey, a squirrel and two voles, before padding towards the nursery. Peering through the greenery hiding the depths of the den from view, Icepaw purred upon seeing that Robinwing at least was awake. Careful to step quietly, Icepaw left the squirrel and one vole at Brindleface and Willowpelt's nests before approaching Robinwing. Setting the vole at her paws, he smiled seeing the bright eyes of Ravenkit peering from behind her tail, Dustkit's faint snores still audible. 

"Good morning." He mews softly, smiling further as the eyes vanished further below the queen, Ravenkit's nervousness was something she'd worried about, Patchpelt assuring her that he'd come into his own. 

"Morning Icepaw, thank you." Icepaw nodded and slid back from the nursery before he risked waking the other two queens, only pausing to peer at Firekit and Graykit wrapped tightly around one another, Graykit kicking faintly in his sleep. Sliding back out of the nursery Icepaw smiled at Runningpaw as the other apprentice padded from the elders den, his mother nosing at his ears.

"Everyone's waking up pretty early today." He meowed as the tabby trotted over to join him, leading the way towards the medicine den where Redtail had joined Bluestar and Spottedleaf. 

"Of course, Bluestar will call a meeting before sunhigh." Icepaw glanced at Runningpaw, puzzled, but the tabby tom had bounded forward to his mentor. "Good morning Bluestar!"

"Good morning. You've seen to the elders?"

"Yeah, they've all got food and said they'd like to rest longer before we change their moss." He meowed, sitting opposite the leader as she nodded. Spottedleaf smiled. 

"Probably know that you and the other apprentices will want to be around for the clan meeting and don't want you to rush." She mewed, purring when Runningpaw protested. Icepaw padded over to Redtail, frowning as he just got more and more confused. 

"Do you know who's going yet?"

"I have an idea." Bluestar mewed, eyeing her apprentice. "But you will wait just like the rest of the clan."

"I know, I know." Runningpaw mewed, purring as he dodged Bluestar's light cuffing paw. Icepaw smiled and purred with the tortoiseshell siblings, before glancing to Redtail. The older tom was relaxed.

"Did... did I miss something?" Runningpaw looked back at him, confused, before a guilty expression seemed to flash across his face, followed by embarrassment.

"Oh you wouldn't know! I'm sorry Icepaw!" Bluestar sighed and smiled fondly at her apprentice.

"That's right, it's your first full moon with the clan." Icepaw looked up at Redtail then, and saw the warrior looking a little embarrassed himself. 

"... what happens on the full moon?"

"The Gathering!" Runningpaw exclaimed, tail and ears high. "This is the only time all moon we see the other clans somewhere other than the border!"

"It's a gathering of patrols from each clan under the full moon and a truce. It is against the code to attack another clan at the Gathering. Clan leaders will share news, from predators on territory to new kits and apprentices." Bluestar explained more calmly.

"It is also an opportunity to meet cats from other clans, learn a little about their lives and culture, while not sharing your own clan's secrets. Most apprentices will spend time with apprentices of other clans, and there is something of an unofficial competition over who is made a warrior sooner and who gets the 'better' warrior name." Redtail commented, smiling ruefully. "I remember when Skyheart pranced into a Gathering with her new name with a grouchy Leopardfur. Willowpelt and I definitely got some teasing."

"Imagine when I turned up as Bluefur." Bluestar meowed, purring as the apprentices glanced at one another. "My sister and I had the same warrior name practically, Bluefur and Snowfur, blue and white."

"Reedtail and I always made jokes over how similar our names are." Redtail purred. The cats descended into a conversation of warrior names, hilarious ones and noble ones. Runningpaw declaring that he'd definitely get the best name of their denmates. How Longpaw's warrior name is almost certain.

The conversation ended with the return of the dawn hunting and border patrols and the eager energy around camp ramping up. Bluestar smiled and huffed as she stood.

"Keep Runningpaw out of trobule for me?" She mewed at Icepaw, earning an indignant meow from her apprentice as she bounded up to the Highrock and summoned the clan together. Sitting with his denmate and Spottedleaf, Icepaw smiled as Redtail padded to the base of the Highrock. 

"The Gathering patrol for this full moon will be the following cats: Tigerclaw, Goldenflower, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Patchpelt, Dappletail, Runningpaw and Icepaw." Icepaw's ears shot up in shock, feeling Runningpaw's tail twitching in excitement next to him. "Get some rest before the patrol leaves tonight, until then, return to your duties!" Bluestar bounded down from the Highrock, and war promptly mobbed by her apprentice. Icepaw blinked in confusion as the clan scattered back to their duties, looking at Redtail as his mentor padded over.

"You'll need to be on your best behavior tonight."

"Why... why would you bring me?

"You have had ample opportunity to learn about Thunderclan and our ways and traditions. This will give you the chance to see other clans, an opportunity offered to every kit at some point."

"This is a great honor, an apprentice's first Gathering is an important night." Spottedleaf purred. "See to the elders and queens today, and get some rest, the patrol leaves around moonrise." Icepaw perked his ears up, glancing at Redtail for approval before scurrying off, seeing to his duties with Runningpaw at his side. 

* * *

Trailing after Runningpaw, Icepaw paused to marvel at the distant form of Fourtrees. The massive trees reached high into the sky, as if reaching for the stars and moon above. The light of the full moon, still faintly orange with the early time of night, stretching across the fields of Windclan and reflecting brokenly on the river. 

"Icepaw!" Shaking himself, Icepaw ran after his denmate, hurrying to Redtail's side as the patrol neared the river crossing. Only pausing to watch Redtail make the crossing before doing so himself, Icepaw slowed to a trot alongside the deputy. The patrol slid into the clearing, and Icepaw found himself stopping just inside the clearing, jaw agape as he took in the spectacle of it all. A massive stone sat in the center of the clearing, two cats atop the stone turning to watch their arrival, back lit by the moonlight above them, and cats of so many shapes and sizes spread around them, many turning to the entrance to watch them. The two cats above them could not appear more different, one massive with a light brown tabby pelt, his jaw set to the side. The other thin but tall, black and white patched fur and a piercing yellow gaze that settled on Bluestar, the two cats smiling as she bounded up to join them. Looking around the clearing Icepaw saw his clanmates split apart, Lionheart and Whitestorm padding to join a group of warriors who greeted them warmly, Tigerclaw pausing a moment to nudge Goldenflower warmly before following. Runningpaw bounded away, disappearing into the practical flood of cats. Goldenflower purred at the apprentice and her mate before padding to a group of she-cats, a grey tabby greeting her warmly from her spot beside a golden spotted she-cat and another grey. 

"Redtail! Good to see you!" Icepaw startled and padded after his mentor as the tom walked to the base of the massive stone. The speaker, a black tom, sat next to the, blessedly familiar, Oakheart. 

"Deadfoot, glad to see you as well. Windclan seems to be doing well?"

"Of course!"The tom purred. "And Thunderclan?"

"Besides your apprentices taking unexpected swims." Oakheart purred as he interrupted, and Icepaw shrunk behind Redtail when he saw the tom's eyes rest on him, Deadfoot seeming to finally notice him. 

"Who is this?"

"My apprentice, Icepaw. I'd appreciate you not embarrassing him, especially at his first Gathering, Oakheart." Redtail growled. Icepaw peered at the two toms from his spot at Redtail's flank, seeing Oakheart look stricken.

"My apologies, I meant no offense, just meant to tease." He meowed, peering past Redtail to look at Icepaw. "I'm sorry, Icepaw, and glad to see you well." Icepaw glanced up at Redtail, seeing the tom eyeing him over his shoulder, and nodded.

"It's alright. Thank you for helping me." Redtail smiled at him then, and Icepaw felt the anxiety loosen a little as the older tom sat, tail wrapping around his paws. Icepaw settled at the tortoiseshell tom's side, shuffling nervously under Deadfoot's scrutiny as the tom eyed him.

"How did you end up in the river? I thought Thunderclan cats avoided swimming?"

"I fell." Icepaw mewed. "We were checking the border and I slipped in the mud." Deadfoot nodded. 

"Easy to do in newleaf, with all the rain." Oakheart mewed, smiling at Icepaw. "I did it enough times as a kit."

"Really?"

"Yes, slipping on stones or in the mud leads to many injuries. Even Crookedstar's jaw is a result of the river makings the stones slick." He looked up, gesturing to the tabby tom talking softly with Bluestar. "We were kits at the time."

"You grew up with your leader?" The three toms purred, amused. 

"Oakheart is Crookedstar's littermate." Redtail corrected, smiling warmly when Icepaw shrank in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry, I can hardly expect you to keep up on who is related to who outside of your clan." Oakheart meowed. 

"I'm surprised you couldn't guess, they look so similar."

"I look nothing like my brother, so I don't really assume anyone is related by how they look." Icepaw explained. "Firekit is ginger, like Papa, I'm black." The two toms looked puzzled, and Icepaw felt Redtail stiffen before he realized.

He probably wasn't supposed to tell other cats he was a kittypet.

"I can't remember a ginger tom-" Deadfoot's question was cut off when a yowl went up from the entrance to the clearing. Icepaw jolted, ducking back against Redtail as the cats turned to watch the final clan arrive.

"Icepaw, go find Runningpaw." Redtail meowed, suddenly more serious, when he saw a brown tabby tom padding over to them.

"Redtail-"

"The Gathering will start soon, stay with Runningpaw until it ends." Redtail used his muzzle to push Icepaw to his paws, and with a final glance back at his mentor Icepaw slid through the mingling cats. As he slipped past one of the newcomers, Icepaw saw Redtail and the other two older toms frowning as they greeted the newcomer. 

"Move kit!" Icepaw shrank back as a tom snarled at him, looking up at the scarred brown tom just a moment before darting into the crowd. Slipping between a pair of she-cats Icepaw paused to look for Runningpaw, scents too muddled together to find him by nose, and only saw Spottedleaf cheerfully greeting a pair of ragged looking cats, no one else from his clan.

"Looking for someone?" Icepaw yelped, jumping aside to look up at the cat who'd spoken, a white tom with dark markings.

"M-my denmate, Runningpaw?"

"The apprentices are that way." The tom nodded to the side before moving past Icepaw. Watching the tom leave Icepaw then slipped through the crowded clearing in the direction he'd indicated. After a moment, the crush of cats thinned and Icepaw felt the knot in his chest loosen as he spotted Runningpaw and bounded over.

"Icepaw! I was wondering where you were!" The brown tabby nudged Icepaw fondly. 

"I got a little overwhelmed and couldn't see you, so I stuck with Redtail." 

"You're the deputy's new apprentice?" Icepaw shrank a bit as another cat spoke up, a dark brown cat. "Oakheart mentioned you."

"... does everyone in Riverclan know about that?"

"I mean, it's not often we have to fish a non-Riverclan cat from the river." The apprentice meowed, a sympathetic smile on his muzzle. "I'm Loudpaw. you?"

"Icepaw." He looked at the group then, the apprentices varied in size, from just a bit bigger than him to nearly full grown warriors. A pale grey tom, darker grey she-cat, mottled brown tom and a ginger she-cat. 

"Loudpaw is the only Riverclan apprentice right now." Runningpaw elaborated, sitting next to Icepaw with a smile. "Russetpaw is from Shadowclan." The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes, but relaxed after a moment when Icepaw just waved his tail at her. "Cloudpaw, Ashpaw and Mudpaw are from Windclan." The three wiry apprentices looked among one another a moment, but Ashpaw smiled brightly.

"Good to meet you." Icepaw mewed, feeling suddenly shy with the attention on him. He felt his tail twitch, ears low even as he felt Runningpaw press his pelt against Icepaw's.

"It's okay to be nervous." Icepaw looked over at Ashpaw, seeing the she-cat smiling sympathetically. "It can all be a little overwhelming the first time. I can't imagine how my first Gathering would have been if I didn't have Mudpaw." She nudged the brown tom. who huffed but gave her a warm smile. 

"It's definitely easier with a littermate." Runningpaw confirmed. "Mousepaw kept me from embarrassing myself so many times." 

"She does that all the time anyways." Icepaw meowed, smiling when Runningpaw yelped in surprise, the other apprentices purring in laughter. Looking at the group Icepaw felt the anxiety lessen a little, even the silent Russetpaw was smiling as Runningpaw meowed about the 'betrayal'. Soon the conversation turned to training, Cloudpaw bragging about the "Massive hare" he'd caught a few sunrises prior while Mudpaw rolled his eyes, muttering that it was barely enough to feed the elders, after a bit of prodding Loudpaw managed to convince Russetpaw to tell them a story of the time she saw Blackfoot misjudge the marsh and end up covered in mud, the apprentices all laughing at the image of the tom falling into a puddle. Relaxing finally, Icepaw found himself watching the other clan cats around them, noting the differences between clans. Loudpaw's bulk was no fluke amidst the Riverclan warriors, who rivaled Tigerclaw and Lionheart in size and visible strength, Crookedstar easily outsizing the other three leaders on the rock with him. While smaller in bulk, the Windclan warriors seemed to be mostly leg and tail, something Icepaw noted when Mudpaw pointed out his mentor, Stagleap, and Icepaw spotted the tom seeming dwarfed next to Lionheart as the fluffy warrior told some tale. The Shadowclan warriors seemed to vary most, from the bulky fluff of the tom Icepaw had first spotted, to sleeker warriors like the white tom and longer furred cats like Russetpaw's mentor Featherstorm.

The revelry was interrupted, however, when a sharp yowl rung through the clearing, the apprentices looking up as Crookedstar's call brought the clans to silence. The light of the full moon shone down on the clans and lit the four leaders. Bluestar sat calmly amidst the three other leaders, and looking towards the base of the rock Icepaw saw Redtail sitting proudly between Deadfoot and the tabby from Shadowclan.

"Deputies and Medicine cats get places of special respect." Runningpaw mewed softly, and Icepaw realized he'd been staring.

"Cats of all clans, welcome!" Crookedstar spoke then, interrupting any of Icepaw's questions. "As is our tradition, it is my honor to begin the Clan Gathering." He glanced to the other leaders, as if ensuring none of them would question his speaking. "The coming of newleaf has been a prosperous time for Riverclan, despite the recent outbreak of greencough. It is with a heavy heart that I announce the loss of my own mate, Willowbreeze, and two of our kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit." The clans fell silent, and Icepaw watched as the other leaders inclined their heads. "Despite these losses, I am proud to announce Silverkit and the rest of those affected by the illness recovered well thanks to Mudfur's efforts." There were a few meows of condolence and congratulations from cats throughout the clearing. "The melting ice and snow brought the river to its height, and fishing is good, keeping the clan well fed through these trying times." Crookedstar stepped back then, sitting at Bluestar's side and smiling tiredly when she spoke softly to him. The next to step up was the brown tabby tom, whose pelt seemed to stick out as though he'd not groomed himself.

"That's Raggedstar, of Shadowclan." Icepaw startled when Mudpaw spoke up, the brown apprentice purring when Icepaw looked surprised. "You looked confused." 

"Thank you." Mudpaw nodded as Raggedstar started to speak.

"The prey runs well in Shadowclan, and we are happy to welcome the birth of Newtspeck's kits." Cats throughout the clearing cheered this time, the sadness of the earlier announcement fading as they celebrated. "After the loss of our deputy Cloudpelt," He looked back towards the other leader, a black and white patched tom, as though he had something to do with it, and Icepaw remembered it was possible before he heard Mudpaw hiss. "in a battle defending his clan, we welcome Brokentail as the new deputy of Shadowclan." The clans cheering was lesser as the tabby next to Redtail sat proud. 

"Interesting choice." Cloudpaw mewed, earning a scowl from Russetpaw. "Wonder if Tallstar will respond."

"Probably not." Mudpaw mewed back.

"We also bring warnings of a badger on clan territory, Ashheart and Wolfstep drove the creature from our territory, though it likely remains in the forest, somewhere." The other leaders meowed their appreciation of the warning as Raggedstar stepped back, eyeing the black and white tom as he stepped up to speak.

"Windclan offers our condolences for the losses in Riverclan and Shadowclan. Willowbreeze and Cloudpelt were respected warriors, even across the borders, and their loss is unfortunate." Icepaw blinked, surprised as the other apprentices as Tallstar spoke. "Windclan has been lucky to have not lost cats this moon, and to welcome litters from Wrenflight and Larksplash, with plenty of prey to feed the new additions to the clan. The rabbits run well, but could never outrun a Windclan warrior." Cheers went up again, and Icepaw noted how tensions were fading a bit in some of the warriors. It seemed the message had come across well, despite the small number of warriors that bristled at the leader's words. Icepaw paused a moment to observe the cats around him. Bitter rivals and even enemies at times all celebrating one another's blessings. Even when competing for prey with Windclan and Thunderclan, Raggedstar had warned them of a badger, and cheered along with the rest of the clan cats for another clan's new kits. Stepping back again, Tallstar nodded respectfully to Raggedstar and Crookedstar before giving Bluestar his attention. The she-cat stepped up, and smiled down at the gathered clans.

"Prey runs well in Thunderclan this newleaf, and we welcome litters from Brindleface, Willowpelt and Robinwing, a blessing from Starclan as the snow melts." The clans cheered again, and Icepaw felt Runningpaw nudge him, smiling eagerly when Icepaw looked at him in confusion. "We also welcome a new apprentice in Icepaw." Icepaw froze as the clans as one seemed to look to the apprentices gathered together, many voices calling his new name, celebrating as though he was their own clanmate. But even amidst the celebration, Icepaw heard murmurs, and saw Raggedstar and Crookedstar share a look of concern. As the cheers faded, Raggedstar stood, silencing the celebration.

"I was not aware of any litters coming of age in Thunderclan." He meowed carefully, eyeing Icepaw from his position atop the High Rock with a dark expression. Amidst the gathering cats Icepaw heard quiet meows, cats realizing they too did not recall this. "Where did you come across a new apprentice?"

"I do hope you are not accusing me of something, Raggedstar." Bluestar's voice was calm, but expression stern as she stood opposite the tabby. "Especially something as unforgivable as apprenticing a kit too early."

"I would merely ask whose kit he is, to confirm, as I am sure you would wish to do if positions were reversed." Raggedstar looked from Icepaw to Bluestar, and Icepaw shrank against Runningpaw as cats started to stare. The other apprentices were murmuring amidst themselves, looking nervous, even the warriors around them seemed concerned. 

"It's okay, no one will start a fight." Runningpaw murmured, tail settling on Icepaw's back. "It's against the Code to fight at a Gathering."

"So is apprenticing kits!" Loudpaw snapped, and Icepaw froze as Runningpaw leapt to his defense, hissing back at the older tom. 

"Bluestar isn't apprenticing kits!"

"Then where did he come from?!" Icepaw pressed his ears to his head, and gathered his courage before stepping up and taking a deep breath.

"Stop!" He yowled, the clan cats around him seeming to startle at the young apprentice giving orders. Icepaw felt the many eyes on him again, but refused to shrink back. He wouldn't hide and force Bluestar to face the accusations. "Bluestar hasn't broken the code."

"Then how, exactly, did an extra kit appear in Thunderclan?" Brokentail cut in, earning a hiss from Redtail as the tortoiseshell tom put himself between the other deputy and his apprentice.

"Because I'm new to the clan!" Icepaw forced himself to hold his head and tail high, looking up at Raggedstar. "Bluestar took us in because we were alone and lost. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Us?" Raggedstar questioned, looking suspicious before Bluestar gave another yowl, silencing the noise around them.

"Icepaw and his younger brother were found on our territory, a kit barely days old and a six moon old kit alone and afraid. While in our care, it became apparent that Icepaw and Firekit did not have a home to return to, and as such Thunderclan has taken them in." Icepaw refused to look away from Raggedstar as the tom eyed him. "The code implores us to protect any kit, regardless of clan."

"Just like Thunderclan, first cats going to Twolegplace, now accepting kittypets." Brokentail hissed, earning a snarl from Redtail.

"Yeah, I was a kittypet." Icepaw stood as tall as he could, turning to meet Brokentail's eyes, emboldened by his mentor's defense, the way Whitestorm, Lionheart and Goldenflower were scowling at murmuring warriors near them, and Runningpaw at his back. "And I'm not going to be ashamed of that. No matter what you say." Icepaw felt Runningpaw slip up next to him, but stared Brokentail down as the tom sneered.

"A kittypet?"

"Could he even become a warrior?"

"No way!"

"Enough!" It was Crookedstar this time, the tom having risen alongside Tallstar, all four leaders standing now to address the Gathering. "It is not our place to decide who Thunderclan allows to become a warrior of the clan. Whether Icepaw is worthy or not is not ours to determine." 

"No, it's not." Redtail hissed at Brokentail, the two toms opposing one another.

"I think that makes enough drama for one Gathering." Bluestar spoke then, nodding to the other leaders. "Thunderclan, let's go home!" As she bounded from the High Rock Icepaw saw his clanmates slipping away from the other cats. Goldenflower shouldering past the spotted she-cat to pad up to Tigerclaw,as the tom growled to Whitestorm. Feeling Runningpaw move past him, Icepaw glanced back at the other apprentices, and let his ears droop when he saw Loudpaw and the Windclan apprentices watching him with disgust and pity, Russsetpaw having vanished into the thick press of cats. Padding after Runningpaw, Icepaw tried to ignore the murmurs and eyes on him, hearing the mocking meows and hisses jeering as they passed. 

"If he's not gone or dead by next gathering it'll be a miracle." A Windclan cat meowed loudly.

"He's already nearly drowned once." A Riverclan tom responded, and Icepaw could feel his tail and ears flattening despite his efforts to appear unaffected. He trotted a moment to catch up to the rest of the patrol, falling into step beside Lionheart as the warrior hissed something to Whitestorm. 

"I'm sorry." The two toms looked down at him in surprise, and Icepaw focused on the ground ahead of him. 

"Don't." It was Goldenflower who spoke, tone harsh. 

"There would be dramatics and accusations whether you were there or not." Bluestar spoke from the head of the patrol. "If anything I should have had you remain at camp for this Gathering." Icepaw frowned, but held his tongue as he padded after the rest of the patrol, trying to ignore the sullen tone.

"Well that's an awful first Gathering." Runningpaw cut the tension, earning a startled sound from Whitestorm and Bluestar, only for the two to look between themselves and start to purr in laughter. Lionheart joined them, and soon Icepaw was caught up in the vaguely hysterical sensation. "Welcome to the clan, Icepaw, go argue with the Shadowclan leader the first time you even see a Shadowclan cat!"

"Not just the leader even!" Goldenflower meowed as they crossed the border back into Thunderclan territory. "Raggedstar and Brokentail both!"

"That took a lot of courage." Icepaw looked up again, ears still low as he met Redtail's gaze, the deputy falling back to pad at his side. "I'm proud of you." Icepaw blinked at him in confusion.

"Brokentail is a fox heart anyways." Runningpaw mewed. "Who cares what he thinks." 

"Apparently his whole clan." Icepaw mewed, falling back toward the rear of the patrol again and ignoring the worried looks Runningpaw kept shooting back at him. It took even less time to get home from the Gathering, and Icepaw pinned his ears and slipped into his den and nest quickly to avoid the looks following him, staunchly ignoring the flash of grey at the edge of his vision and covering his nose and eyes with his tail. Longpaw and Mousepaw's soft greetings cut off and followed by murmured questions to Runningpaw. 

Icepaw felt the misery in his gut fade a little as a pelt settled against his, the other two joining their huddle soon after. Even if he was a laughingstock of the forest, at least he had his denmates.


End file.
